


Close your Eyes

by HateMe_BreakMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1st story, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Read at own risk!!!, Sexual Content, Sorry if I'm not doing this right...., bad things will happen, lots of fluff, possessive Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateMe_BreakMe/pseuds/HateMe_BreakMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is an alpha, who's eager to become a father. Levi is an Omega willing to grant Erwin's every wish.<br/>Planning to raise a child with the one you love, well, life couldn't possibly get any better.<br/>That is until the unexpected changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first snk story and yes I've decided to make it an alpha/beta/omega AU. Though I do not have a tumblr account this story was, however, inspired by many omgaverse posts I've come across.
> 
> It had me thinking 'there is simply not enough Levi mpreg's out there' and we just need more of Levi having Erwin's babies.
> 
> And so this was born. Erwin is also very territorial of his mate.
> 
> Hopefully I can keep this short, maybe 5 or 6 chapters at most, but we'll just have to wait and see.  
> First couple chapters will be extremely fluffy, but overall this story with contain lots angst as well. For those who don't like heart breaking stories I would suggest you ignore this fic. It will only get worse.
> 
> For those who have no heart, ENJOY!!

 

...  
...  
...  
"You're so beautiful." I murmured caressing the smooth and rounded skin of my lovers stomach, his backside facing me, my smile growing as I nuzzled my face into his ebony hair. I couldn't help but feel so giddy inside. I was going to be a father.

"Erwin, stop."

It was a dream come true.

"Is something the matter?" I asked pulling back to look at my petite lover. My hand, large upon his stomach paused it's ministrations over his warm skin. His smaller hands resting over mine. With his body curled in in a slight fetal position, his slender frame appeared so much smaller next to me. Honestly, I found the very thought of it to be very endearing. He felt perfect next to me, feeling so right, like he were made for my arms only.  
If only I could stop time, I'd hold him forever. Levi Ackerman-Smith was my ultimate weakness.

Pushing my hands away from his baby bump, the place I adored most, Levi sighed and turned his head up to look up at me. My heart instantly skipping a beat. Those dark and cloudy eyes of his, hooking me in place, were as gorgeous as ever. That all around and impassive gaze he always wore could easily take my breath away. They were different, that's for sure, yet it was just another part of him that I loved.

"I'm not a woman, Erwin. Quit calling me beautiful. There is nothing beautiful about me."

At his words, I frowned lightly. Of course he'd say that.

Yep. This was my Levi, my humorless boyfriend. He was always so dense. But if you wanted the honest truth, reserved or not, that was just fine by me. So maybe Levi was a little socially awkward, but again, this was a part of him. It's what made him, Levi, and I loved him for it.  
The best way to describe my Levi was that he was like, what we called, a rare treat. Candy if you will. Sour on the outside and then sweet and delicious on the inside. Of course he wouldn't see what it was I saw, but in my eyes, Levi was absolutely the most stunning and magnificent man.

I wouldn't change a thing.

Smiling lightly, I unwrapped my arms from around his smaller frame while reaching one hand out so that I could softly brush away the raven locks framing his pale white cheeks. To my astonishment, his skin was immaculate; flawless. As I leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, I then, with tender care, began trailing a series of small kisses across the expanse of his cheek, slowly making my way up towards his temple so that as I moved just slightly, I could place a small kiss below his ear before whispering.

"Man or woman, it doesn't matter to me. You'll always be beautiful, Levi." His silver eyes widened in turn. "So beautiful." I repeated.

The tension between us had suddenly faded. His slight frame trembled beneath me as my heavy touch grew more eager by the second. The higher I reached, the harder I'd fall. It was only then did I realize that all my predatory senses heightened insignificantly.

Sniffing the air around me with a low rumble in my chest, I could smell his pheromones escalating. A craving of mine that could never be sedated. Being this close to him, threatened my 'good' behavior. Having the ability to be able to read his swirling whirlwind of emotions was like getting a good whiff of one's strong yet sweet scented perfume.

One that grasps you. One that you undeniably become addicted too.

Unable to help myself, I chuckled, his name whispered once more as my warm breath teased his tender flesh. The reaction I received was instantaneous. That's when I felt something bump against me waist. Slim hips and rounded stomach had unconsciously pressed back against me, lips parted, as they silently begged for more. Though, I'm not going to lie, I was impressed. I defiantly wasn't expecting him to respond so well to my advances.

Moving my body accordingly, hands rested firmly on his hips, I then, pressed myself back against him, his lips quivering as he gasped a vocal response. I was high on Levi. It felt so good having him bend and melt before me.

I was in command.

Smiling with a small act of victory, I sighed contently as I carefully yet aggressively pulled his narrow hips closer. Leaving no doubt in my mind that Levi could feel my growing need trapped beneath the thick layer of my military pants.  
Biting his lip, hard, Levi couldn't fight the small whimper that rolled off his impudent tongue as I teasingly trailed my nose back and forth over the sensitive below his ear. I wanted to praise to him.

"I love you." I sighed, kissing his neck with every intention of marking that pale skin all over again.

Levi huffed, his warm hands touching my chest. Pulling away to glance up at me, the dark eyes, radiant and rare in beauty, were full of fervor when they locked upon mine. His breath ragged, body shifting to face me, soft lips pressed against my ear. The tender words I wanted to hear, spoken. "I love you too, Erwin."

Then we kissed.

It was times like this where I wanted to cocoon ourselves and hide away from the world. Just Levi, our baby and I, as a family. Trapped in a place where it was just us and where nothing else mattered. A world that only exists in my imagination.

But truthfully, that was ok. Just being here now was enough to have my heart singing in symphonies. Nothing compared to this moment. Happy, ecstatic, thrilled, these were everything I was feeling at once, but most of all, I was blessed. Levi was an angel in my life. Every time I thought about my omega, beautiful, was the was first word that would always come to mind. Levi was my everything. To me, Levi was perfect. I had fallen under his spell and was captivated by his charisma.

Catching my bottom lip with his teeth, I smiled lightly and tilted my head for better access, claiming his warm mouth with my own. Our kiss deepened significantly.

My toes curled at the sound my lover made as he mewled in approval. His head tilting back, onyx hair splaying across his cheeks, while those mesmerizing orbs of silver gazed into my own. Half lidded eyes, nicely alluring, darkened, as his soft petal pink lips seeked mine. The exposed skin of his neck made the dainty yet musky scent of his that much stronger. The delicious aroma he released was intoxicating. A rare and delectable flavor mixing pleasantly with my own.  
Together our scent tainted the air.

Closing my eyes, my nose twitched as I deeply inhaled the thick and musky air around us. My pupils blowing wide with a fierce arousal, my hands reaching over him to cage him to the bed. Puffing out my chest in satisfaction, pride swelled in my chest as I admired the gorgeous omega trapped beneath me, knowing that I stained him with my alpha scent. Confident in knowing Levi was bathed in my zest, there was certainly no doubt in my mind that any other alpha would definitely be able to trace the potent smell. The heavy and masculine scent covering Levi's flesh was a red flag that screamed 'off limits'. Levi was officially unavailable for grabs.

I didn't like to brag, but I did take pride in knowing that I carry two arms made of steel at my sides, my hands powerful enough to crush a man's skull and fingers long enough to snap a man's neck. And if that just wasn't enough to keep them away, then the visible evidence of our babe growing in his belly would certainly be proof enough.

That being said, any alpha who stepped foot within a ten foot radius of my Levi would know instantly that he's already been claimed. No alpha, in the right mind, was stupid enough to mess with an omega that was known to be 'with child' if they wanted to ever see the day of light again.  
Levi was off the table and protecting my family was top priority.

Which I was glad, cause I sure as hell didn't need any of those 'top of the food chain' bastards trying to steal him away. Levi was a precious gem. He was my omega and my treasured piece. I made it my duty made sure to remind him of that everyday. To tell him how much I adored him and loved him for carrying out the duty of sheltering our babe in his womb.

Pulling back to look him in the eye, I smiled, licking my lovers lips. He smirked and nipped my chin in return.

My heart swelled with joy. I needed to feel him close to me. Moving a free hand down his side, I very carefully an open palm, over his stomach while rubbing soothing circles with my thumb. I looked down at him, grinning ear to ear.

That's right. Levi was the keeper of a very precious gift. Below the layer of skin, it was my baby growing in there. Our baby.  
And dear mother earth did I like the sound of that. How so very badly I wished to be a father and I can honestly say that I've never wanted anything so badly in my life. Having Levi in my life way a blessing itself. He has giving me so much already, and together, our child would be the most beautiful angel. Boy or girl, it not mattered to me, they'd be breath taking.

To whoever looked down upon us, I prayed that our child have Levi's eyes.  
I couldn't wait.

Kissing the sides of his neck, roughly, I suckled random patches of skin, easily catching the pale flesh between my teeth, doing what I do best, by marking what was mine.

I sighed happily. God help me for I am head over heels for this man.

Acting on natural instinct, my hands began to trail eagerly up and down the sides of his small body, somehow unable to get enough. Now that Levi was bound to me, would the hold he had on me always be this strong?

I can honestly say that I hoped so. As much as I tried to fight it, that terrifying sense of disbelief was creeping up on me again and I hated it. As much as I loved Levi, as much as I willed to be everything he needed, to be everything he desired, I couldn't help but often wonder if he could find better suitable mate. A more fitting alpha.

I hated being double minded, but the thought of it, every time it struck me, had my heart throbbing in pain. It stung me deep inside knowing that Levi deserved so much more than me, so much more than any man could provide and at times, I hated myself for it. The lingering negative thoughts on the subject did nothing but fuel my jealously towards better men, more suitable men.

Call me selfish, but I wanted to be the only one for Levi, and because of that, I would always do my best to provide for him.

Although you may find it hard to believe, but even men, superior men such as myself have insecurities. Being the commander of Recon Corps was my jurisdiction, but being with Levi was my home. Home is where the heart is and the one place where I wanted to be most.

I tried not to laugh, when I felt Levi wiggling like a worm beneath me, but to my dismay, a chuckle bubbled passed my lips. I tried, really did try not to laugh knowing it would only upset him, but he was just so damn cute that I couldn't help it. I suppose that having my arms trapping him against me was making him uncomfortable, if the bitter glare I received wasn't proof enough.

He was my worst distraction, yet perfect for diminishing my darkest thoughts.

'He's the light to my night.' I thought with a smile and placing a small kiss on the top his head. Before I decided to loosen my grip just a tad, I planted another peck to his forehead. A free hand running down the small of his back. I chuckled and pecked his lips again.  
Ah how I could be so cruel sometimes. Teasing was just too easy when it came to dating a hot headed omega and never in my lifetime would I have it any other way. I loved everything about him. It was the imperfections that made him perfect; perfect for me. It's what made it him, so rare, so Levi.

The only one meant for me. Still to this day I often wondered how he ever put up with me.

Levi's breath brushed against my face. Shifting within my arms, I heard him sigh as he looked up at me, eyes wide, his red bottom lip caught between his teeth. Those murky eyes, beautifully dark and filled with swirls of grey, were much like a feather light mist after a heavy monsoon. Dangerous at first but so delicately tender after. Behind the storm of emotions, I could see three things. Pride, devotion and above all, admiration. It was unique image indeed and an intimate look that was only shared with me and no one else.

Levi once said that I were his wings, wings to his freedom and that my command was his to follow. And I knew deep in my heart that wherever I go, he would surely follow without hesitation. Levi would gladly follow me into the depths of hell if I asked.

He was my everything, my sole reason for living, my utopia.

Having him in my life, now, I couldn't imagine it without him. A world without Levi was nothing to me.

Over and over again his name rang through my ears. Levi. Levi. Levi. Oh how I wanted to scream my lovers name on the very top of my lungs to the world. I desired to place him on a pedestal; to worship him. I wanted to litter his body with possessive markings so that every living thing to know that he belonged to me. Call me selfish, greedy, disgusting, I don't care. Just know that I wouldn't trade him for the world.  
Right now, in this life, with Levi by my side, I couldn't ask for more. With him, I was content. There were so many words, yet none that could properly justify what I was feeling in this very moment. I was happy, but also much much more than that.

"Erwin why are you looking at me like that?"

I blinked and focused on his puzzled face.

Like what? Like a celestial divinity? Like a man who's truly madly and deeply in love with his omega?

I decided to answer him with affection.  
Pulling him closer, Levi mewled as I carefully leaned over while softly murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Placing a soft kiss to his temple, I quietly whispered his name before moving back down and blindly seeking his swollen kissed lips once again. "Levi..." I whispered upon them. My hands tracing the roundness of his stomach once more.

Moving carefully, Levi shifted beneath me. His small hands (which I noted were shaking) reached up to grip the collar of my uniform jacket, only to yank us closer. Our mouths remained connected. I grunted in approval when Levi parted his lips, demanding more. I smiled to myself and obliged, our kiss deepening further. Damn I loved it when Levi got aggressive, especially when he shamelessly begged for me. How I wish he would do it more often.

Opening my mouth wider, I moaned low in my throat as the hot and slick muscle of Levi's tongue poking between my lips seeking mine out as it danced lazily with my own. I was amazed by his sapor. He always tasted so damn good. It was all so incredible. I couldn't stop. I was addicted to him.

His name written in my life.

"Mm Er-win..."

I wanted more. Hearing him moan my name had my manhood throbbing painfully. Pressing my hips against his, my breath hitched, I could feel the moist dampness between his legs. Then, like a deprived man undergoing withdraws, I snapped. My body acted on it's own. The force of nature taking it's toll. Acting purely upon instinct, as always, I subconsciously over powered him; my body dominating him entirely.

Like the starving man I was, I craved him, all of him. Levi was my nourishment. He was the sweet nectar that flourished on the most beautiful and delicate flower while I was the bumblebee who selfishly fought to consume every last drop.

He was my reason for existence. The invisible chains of love rooting me to him.

Feeling his warmth all around me, I felt I were drowning in blankets of passion. Fighting back the moans and groans slipping passed my lips and into his, was nearly impossible. Each sound vibrated into his body, his slim frame surrendering to me completely. His beautiful mind and body trusting itself to me without fear. The pure definition of a mated omega submitting to his alpha entirely.

With a gentle push of my hand, my raven haired lover fell softly back against the bed. I nuzzled the ticklish and sensitive space below his ear before recapturing his hot mouth with mine once more. At this point I was no longer thinking straight. My lips barely moved as I spoke against his.

"Levi. I want you. I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"

Startled, his body went rigid under my touch. A sharp intake of breath broke from my lovers lips as it sliced through the comfortable silence. At this point I was unsure of how to react.

Pulling back to study his face, I also slowly trailed my gaze over his small form, my breath hitching at the lovely sight. Clenching the sheets on either side of his head, my heart began to beat faster. So hard you could see it pounding though my chest. Levi was such a fair sight. I loved seeing him so exposed like this. That dark blush staining his round cheeks, pupils blown wide, eyes dark as night, breaths short, chest heaving.

He was absolutely gorgeous; angelic.

"Erwin...I'm afraid we'll hurt the baby." he panted. I couldn't stop staring at his glistening lips.  
Smiling down at him, I moved up to brush the loose strands of hair back behind his ear. It was so like him to be concerned. Not just for our everyday safety, but for our child's as well and I very much admired that about him.

'What a good father he'll be.' I thought closing my eyes and leaning down to kiss his neck.

Placing my hand over his heaving chest, I smiled at the rapid thumping beneath my open palm. The contact felt so warm; so alive. Levi was alive. My everything. The definition of true beauty. An exquisite being.

My true love.

 

"I'll be gentle..." I ushered kindly.

I love you. I wanted to say it out loud, to see tears of joy spilling from his plated orbs, but no matter how often I said it, it would never be enough. No, it would never ever be enough. To Levi, actions spoke louder than words and with that, I would show him how much I truly loved him. Levi, who owns the key to my heart. Levi, who I'm attached by the red strings of fate.

"Erwin...I really don't think..."

That tone. No, I didn't want him to refuse me. "Please Levi."

Kissing his lips softly, Levi sighed and turned away. He wasn't giving up just yet."The baby, Erwin. I'm due in a few weeks..."

So he was, but that didn't mean I still couldn't have him. It just meant that we'd have to be extra cautious by taking it very slow. We could be careful. Levi knew that I wouldn't dare hurt him nor the baby, but at the same time, he was always a stubborn man.

It wouldn't be easy, but I would just have to try harder to persuade him. Time to turn on the charm.

Looking him in the right in the eye, I lowered my head, my lips lightly trailing down his neck and not stopping until I reached his swollen abdomen. Even then, I still peppered him with tender kisses. "Please Levi. I'll be gentle, baby. I promise."

My voice shook as I spoke. I was beginning to sound desperate, but can you really blame me? Levi looked so stunning and so ripe when expecting. I wanted to taste his sweet skin and watch him ride me while I caressed and admired his rounded stomach.

God I wanted him so bad. My body ached for him.

Levi whimpered before biting his bottom lip beautifully. Seeing him on edge was somewhat of a good sign. He was on the brink of giving in. Just one more push in the right direction and Levi was mine.

"Levi..."

Only then, did I, so very slowly begin to trail my fingers downward, over the expanse of his exposed thighs and than back up again, his over sized night shirt following my touch. Suddenly, it took me by surprise about how very curious I was to see if he was wearing anything underneath that massive button up, that now that I noticed, used to be mine. I flashed him a kind smile.

Finally, what felt like an eternity, Levi turned his head away from me, a sigh slipping passed his parted lips. I waited patiently for him to speak, preparing myself to be turned down. My heart was beginning to drum faster. Then, all of the sudden, his hands reached for mine. The unexpected touch was so warm and so small compared to my own. I stared blankly as he carefully placed our joined hands over his rounded stomach. Glancing back up, I noted that his shoulders were tense and his cheeks painted red.

Then he spoke."Fine...but, just go slow, ok?"

My eyes widened slightly, my heart jumping for joy. I smiled widely while nodding my head with excitement. Truthfully I really didn't see that coming. I was almost positive that Levi would've smacked me on the side of the head with a snarky remark about my overly high sex drive, yet here we were, and Levi has giving me his consent. I was stunned. Don't get me wrong I was shocked, but boy was I fucking happy. It's been so long since I made love to my omega. I wasn't sure if I could wait any longer.

"Yes." I said, pushing myself up and crawling over his sprawled out form to peck his lips. "Yes. I'll be careful. Don't worry, love."

Did I ever mention how much I was in love with this man?

Receiving a nod of approval, my eyes lingered on his handsome face a while longer. Then unable to hold back, I kissed him. Levi sighed in contentment. His warm breath mingling with mine deliciously. Closing his dark hooded eyes, Levi's back arched slightly off the bed as he unconsciously pressed his firm abdomen against my chest. He was so warm, so beautiful.  
I was loosing myself in him and I kissed him harder.

Levi moaned from beneath me causing my aching manhood to throb in anticipation. It was such a beautiful sound. Like music to my ears.  
I couldn't get enough.

Opening my mouth wider, I groaned as I greedily swallowed the breathless vibrations. My hyperactive senses on overdrive. My hips bucked involuntarily against him. My nose twitching as the air grew thick. The smell of Levi's arousal surrounded us, a delicious need growing stronger with each touch. Such a mouthwatering aroma it was. I wanted to taste him. All of him.  
My mind was becoming very hazy. His wicked scent was all around me, caressing me, beckoning me, making me dizzy with desire. It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

I needed to feel him; to claim him. Something in me just launched.

Somehow, down the road of steaming kisses, I had lost myself to lust. I didn't even realize I was growling with a predatory sense until my lover flinched and whined in discomfort. Keeping his mouth trapped in mine, hands moving over his body greedily, I could feel his lips start to tremble. His small hands pushing at my chest as he silently begged to be released.

"Nnn.. Er...win!"

His words failed to reach my ears. Then he bit me. Nipping him in return, I growled low and very aggressively before pulling back to lick my lips. As expected, the coppery taste of blood coated me tongue.

I could feel Levi wiggling beneath me, his breath coming out short.

Blinking my eyes several times, suddenly, like waking from a dream, the trance was broken. Looking down, I noticed that my-larger and much more stronger- hands were grasping his arms and pinning him down. My grip on him much tighter than intended. Shit! What the hell was I thinking? Sure it was normal to act like alpha in need of his omega, but in this current situation, this behavior was was absolutely unacceptable. This kind of performance was only welcomed when an omega has giving consent, or in heat. But to act so rough upon an omega carrying a child? That was beyond bearing.

I felt disgusted with myself, acting like a dirty animal.

Looking down and seeing the fear in his eye, Levi struggled to yank his hands free. I hissed between my teeth and automatically released him as if his touch seared me. His hands automatically came down to yank his over sized night shirt -which must've risen during our heated kisses- over the exposed skin of his stomach, covering it from view. My eyes glued to his lips, sullied with specks of blood as they formed my name, but no sound came out.  
I'm sorry!

Seriously what the hell was I thinking? Did I really think I could tame the hungry desire I had for my omega? Did I think I was strong enough not to give into temptation? Ugh and to think I was acting on instinct. Because of my carelessness I could've really hurt him. And if Levi got hurt, even with the smallest scratch upon his frail skin, it wouldn't been my fault and I never would've forgiven myself.

As an alpha and protector of his mate, harming his omega was a sin. Omegas were rare, rich, and very beautiful. They were not meant to be tarnished. They were meant to be loved and to be cared for. Like a mother loving it's child, doing what you can to protect them from the exposed to evil things.  
What have I done, my beautiful Levi. Quickly, my eyes raked over his torso and down to the clothed area between his sprawled legs. There was no blood, so that was a good sign.

"Levi!Oh god...Levi, are you ok? I'm so sorry, baby." Panic began to raise in my voice. "Did I hurt you at all?"

No words could comprehend the shame I felt. My lover shook his head and turned away. His face drawn down to avoid my gaze. The sight of seeing him appear so weak made my chest tighten. It hurt to think that my own omega couldn't even look me in the eye. He too must've felt ashamed for my mistake.  
Pulling away to give him space, I reached out to him, yet didn't allow myself to touch him just yet. I wanted to give him some time. I didn't want to get him any more shaken up.

"Levi, I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me...please say something. Let me know you're ok... Is the baby ok?"

Levi stayed quiet as he silently rubbed his stomach in soothing circles. Shaken up, I nervously chewed on the inside of my cheek. Keeping an eye out for any movement, I noticed when Levi moved to close his eyes for several seconds before turning his head to look at me, his expression unreadable. His hands now laying by his sides and his breathing slowed down.

"Levi please-!"

"I'm fine, Erwin! Calm the fuck down." he interrupted kicking my side. "I told you this was a bad idea, but it's fine."

Grunting at the impact, I cursed low and rubbed at my side. I suppose I deserved that. Levi had every right to be pissed. He did warn me after all. At this point all I want to do was make it up to him. Biting my lip nervously, I carefully reached for the foot that attacked me just seconds ago before pulling it closer to me and gently messaging circles into the arch. Levi's stoic and silver gaze settled upon me, his lips in a straight line. The blank expressionless face had my skin crawling with goosebumps as he studied my every move.

"I really am very sorry Levi. Did I hurt you at all?"

"No."

"Is the baby ok?"

Levi sighed and moved to rub his belly. "Yes. We're both fine. You were getting a little too rough, but I'm ok. We're ok. Stop worrying, daddy."

Even though I was still pissed at myself, I openly snorted at his reply. I swear I saw Levi smiling at the comment, but it was gone after I blinked. Because of that, I wasn't even going to question what he meant by 'daddy' and in this situation it could be used in more ways than one. I'll just leave that one to the imagination.  
I sighed and eyed my omega with yearning. Seeing Levi laying there had me really wishing that he were in my arms again. I wanted to be close to my lover. Sex or not, I craved his warmth. I wanted his body next to mine.  
And so I needed to confirm.

"Can I..." I paused unable how to go about asking. "Is it ok for me to hold you now?" I mumbled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. "And no sex until that baby is born. I give you my word."

Slowly and almost drunk like, Levi turned over to his side. A pillow was shoved in between his knees before he turned his head back to throw me a grimaced look from over his shoulder. "Whatever you say commander. Let's see how long that'll last."

I pouted childishly. So not fair. Did he really have so little faith in my sex drive? To be honest, it was almost humiliating.

"Well, you just gonna sit there all night, big boy?"

I shook my head, but didn't move. I still sat back on my knees with my fists clenched at my sides. My Levi was really too good to me. He was so forgiving towards me that it made my heart ache for him. As much as I wanted to be close to him I didn't feel I deserve it.

"Levi I-"

"Just shut up and hurry up and come to bed."

So I did.

Smiling to myself, I sighed with contentment as I closed my eyes, spooning my lover from behind while burying my nose into his clean scented hair. No matter how clean or filthy my Levi was, he managed to always smell so nice. I don't know how he did it, but I was addicted to his scent. It never failed to soothe me. I loved his unique aroma. It was so nice, so warm, so Levi.

"I love you." I whispered wrapping my arm around him from behind and pulling him close.

Sitting on the brink of sleep, Levi mumbled a quiet "Love you." before his body went slack, his mind slipping into darkness. I smiled into his hair. It was only a matter of time before sleep took me as well.

Kissing the back of my lovers neck, I gently began to rub his stomach, swollen with our growing child. I was so happy to know that it was mine causing my heart to flutter with pleasure. As days continued to roll by, time was closer than ever. Levi and I were having a baby. It was a miracle indeed. And I knew in my heart that we would make wonderful parents. I just knew it.

And I couldn't wait.

"Goodnight, Levi. I love you." Giving his belly a gentle squeeze, I smiled and whispered goodnight to our sleeping child as well before joining them both in a world of dreams.  
...

"Morning, dear." I called while slipping on my gear. I smiled from across the room as Levi struggled to sit up in bed. His hair astray in many places. The littlest things about him, I found to be the most enduring.

Levi only yawned before turning to glare at me.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

Levi only grunted in response. He shifted his body until he found a comfortable sitting position with his legs crossed and several pillows propped up behind his lower back for support, his hands resting on his enlarged belly. He didn't look up at me as he spoke. "You're leaving already?"

I mm'd in response and walked over to retrieve my jacket from the bedside table. "I have another meeting to go to."

Levi said nothing. He only fidgeted with the loose strands of his night shirt.

I turned to face him entirely. "I want you to stay in bed today, ok? You need rest and so does the baby."

Levi tch'd and turned away. "I'm not a woman, Erwin. Quit treating me like one."  
I honestly had no idea why Levi was so against on having me care so much, but it was my duty to pamper him after all. Treating him like a woman was never my initial intention, it was just my way of showing that I cared. Bringing my hand through my fixed hair, I quietly sighed to myself. Taking in his pale face, I moved to his side of the bed, placing a hand under his chin and lifting it so that our eyes met.

"Yes, Levi. We've already established that you're not a woman. But you are still pregnant with our child and you'll need to get as much rest as you can ok? Please, just stay in bed today." I leaned down to peck his lips. " I promise, I'll be home soon. I'll also bring home some food for us to eat as well so that you wont have to cook, ok?"

Levi nodded his head within my hold. His eyes fell shut, his long lashes brushing the smooth skin of his cheeks. I wanted to kiss them. Without a word, he reached up to cup both hands around the one I had placed under his chin. His lips parted like he was going to speak, but nothing ever came out.

I waited. Still he didn't speak.

"I love you." I whispered leaning over to rest my forehead against his. Levi sighed and leaned up to gently kiss my lips. His warm hands squeezing me as he spoke.

"Just hurry up and go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come home."

With a smile, I nodded my head and kissed his closed lids. "I'll be home soon, love. Please rest."

With that I brushed a messy strand of his silky hair behind his ear, placed one last kiss to his cheek and moved away to slip on my leather boots.  
I was down the hall and out the door before Levi could say another word.  
...  
...  
...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving my hand from his face, I reached out for his own.  
> "Levi."  
> Very slowly, he opened his eyes and lazily looked at me.  
> "Come here." I whispered gently.  
> He shook his head nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys.  
> I was really sick for 2 weeks and works a bitch. What can I say.  
> Idk how offten I'll be able to update but I'm guessing about once a month. Sad I know. I'm going to hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm positive this chapter has errors, but it's late and I'm too lazy to fix it now. I just need to post this chapter already. I'll fix it later when I can.

...  
...

"Eleven more days." I stated proudly, marking an 'x' over today's date on the calender while holding it out before me. I couldn't believe it. With every passing day,  
Levi's due date was growing closer and closer, and with that, so was my anticipation. We were going to be a family. It was such a blessing. I was a lucky man indeed, but all this looking forward to was starting to take a toll me.

Can you really blame me though, for feeling this way? I've been so kind to Levi while patiently waiting a long nine months with him carrying our child for this absolute moment. As eager as I am, right now, being overly anxious all the time wasn't always a good feeling.

Sighing softly, I brought a hand up to rub the tense muscles on back of my neck. According to Levi, it was because of my old age. Very cute, Levi. Still to this day, he never did tire of insulting me to some degree. Such a charmer. 

Oh how he woos me so.

Receiving no response from my silver eyed lover, I looked back at the calender, admiring the numbers before me. My hand resting in his hair. I smiled so proudly that my cheeks began to sting from grinning like a mad man.  
Eleven more days.

Eleven days and ten nights and I'd be a proud parent of our firstborn child. Yes I would like to have more children in the near future, but this is something that Levi had no knowledge of as of yet. I fear the idea will frighten him, especially knowing we haven't even had our first yet. Because of that, this will be a thought worth keeping to myself a while longer.

Stealing a quick glance at my lover, I watched as he paid no mind to me, moving to rest a small bowl of grapes on his round belly. I would've smiled at the adorable display not for it be his silence taking me by surprise. I really honestly believe that this is the longest moment we've been in each others presence without Levi making some insipid comment about my 'god awful, I wanna take your kids home' kind of smile. 

He says I tend to do it most when I'm thinking about him or the baby. I found it somewhat odd coming from Levi. I'm not one to compliment my appearance, but I like to believe that I have a handsome smile.

I'm not complaining about Levi's bizarre words and frivolous sayings if that's what you're thinking. In fact, as abnormal as it might be, most times, I looked forward to hearing his 'enchanting' words. Often too, I wondered where he came up with half the things he says. 

A strange little man he was, but a magnificent being too. 

Call me selfish, cruel, heartless, whatever it may be, but I know for a fact that I wouldn't hesitate to kill an innocent man if it meant keeping him by my side forever. Disgusting yes, but that's just how we all are. Greedy creatures we alphas were.

"Levi, did you hear me?" I asked looking down, his head laying across my lap, dark hair sprawled beautifully over my thighs. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through the silky black strands. "Eleven more days and we'll both be fathers."

Nodding his head, a tired grunt was the only response I received before he lazily popped another grape into his mouth. A small gesture, but just enough to show he was listening. Better than nothing I suppose. 

Pausing lightly, I couldn't fight the smile on my lips when he stilled, his sterling eyes looking up at me. Even though Levi was never the best at showing his true feelings, I knew that in his heart, he was just as eager about this as I was.

"Calm down, old man. Your fidgeting is making me motion sick."

At that, my body stilled. I didn't even realize that I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. With his head laying across my lap, it's no wonder the movement was making him quite nauseous.

"Sorry, dear." I chuckled lightly, leaning down to peck his nose and then his lips. Nuzzling my nose into his hair, my fingers gave into temptation and began caressing his dark locks. He smelled so damn good. I could already feel the heat pooling between my thighs.

Pulling away momentarily, Levi smirked as he licked his lips before popping another grape into his mouth. 

"Hey, you're supposed to be feeding me." I pouted.

Levi only shrugged while chewing slowly before taking another grape between his moist lips, his teeth holding it in place. Drawing me in with invisible threads, my eyes were glued to the round little fruit nestled between his lips. The first thing that came to mind was, I want a taste. 

Licking my lips, my nose flared as my eyes trailed over his gorgeous facial features. That steal cold and 'come hither' gaze of his stared back at me. He was challenging me; tempting me. He wanted me to take the bait. That little devil.

I grinned.

Who was I to say no to such a divine opportunity.

Growling low, I swiftly swooped down and latched my mouth upon his. My tongue pushing the grape passed his lips so that I could taste the warm and sticky sweet on his tongue. Good god he tasted heavenly.

Opening his lips more, Levi reached up to to cup my jaw with both hands. "Mmm...hah..Er-win..." Then he kissed me harder.  
I groaned deep in my chest at the sound of my name on his panting lips and pulled him closer against me. I could never get enough. All those lovely sounds he made, his small whimpers and soft moans, all of it vibrated through my entire body. Like music to me ears. 

Licking my lips once more, Levi sighed contently breaking the kiss as his head fell back against my thighs. His small chest heaving up and down as he gasped for air. My own heart pounding faster with those dark half lidded eyes of his gazing at me with desire.

Caressing his swollen kissed lips with my fingers, I gently brushed his bangs away from his face with a kind smile. Damn it, how did he have such an unbreakable hold on me. Nothing could fathom as too why I admired this man so much. "You're so beautiful, Levi." I placed a gentle kiss above his widow's peak. "So beautiful." I repeated gently. I made it my duty to remind him of that every possible moment I could.

Levi scoffed lightly. It could've easily been mistaken for a chuckle. 

"Why do you always say such weird things, Erwin?"

I frowned slightly. "It's not weird Levi, it's true. You just don't take well to compliments."

He only rolled his eyes. "Compliments are void anyway. Not like I deserve them."

"Levi..."

"Tch. Just stop Erwin!" he snapped before sitting up to set the small bowl of grapes on the small side table. I was stunned. The tone of his voice hit me like a slap across the face. Biting my lip, I said nothing as my eyes trailed back over my now empty lap. My hands rested at my sides. Already did I miss his warmth.

It was quiet for a few moments.

Looking back over at him, I watched as he moved his legs to sit in a crossed legged position while gently rubbing his stomach with a slight frown.  
He was clearly upset and for once, I didn't know what to say.

I had no idea what I did to upset my omega, but whatever it was, it wasn't my intention. Maybe he's just a bit aggravated with our situation. Maybe it's the pregnancy? Maybe it's the fact that I spend more time away from home so that I could make enough money to provide for us? Maybe it was just me in general?  
Whatever the reason it was, I'm trying. I'm trying to fix things between us. I'm trying to make things better. It's not like I don't want to spend time with him and our baby. I want to be there all the time. I want to be the support he needs and be there whenever he calls, but it's not easy.

I'm ok, but deep down I'm torn. People all around me see me as a happy man who's excited to become a father, but in truth, I'm struggling. I'm torn between my responsibilities. I want to be a better man. Everyday I argue with myself, but being a man that so many people depend on is not easy. It's like I have the whole world is on my shoulders and it's weighing me down. I love Levi with all my heart, but sometimes having a moody lover can only add to the stress.

I need him to support me as much as I support him. I need him. Trust me, Levi.

Sighing to myself, I reached over and brushed a lock of his hair behind an ear only to have it slip back in it's original place.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"It's nothing." he grumbled tossing quick sideways glance my way.

He was so stubborn.

Moving to cup the side of his face with one hand, Levi leaned into my touch, his lids falling shut as I lightly brushed my thumb over the slight discoloration beneath his tired eyes. His lips parting just a tad. He looked so calm that it wouldn't surprise me if he fell asleep right here.

And so I watched him.

Tilting my head to the side, I smiled, admiring his pale skin warm beneath my palm. I always did have a hard time keeping my eyes off him. He was an angel. A true beauty. Although, I did often wish that he wouldn't take it my words so lightly. Being the honest man I am, I only spoke the truth. Never did I say things I never meant. Especially to Levi.

I was in too deep.

I love you. So. Damn. Much.

Moving my hand from his face, I reached out for his own. "Levi."

Very slowly, he opened his eyes and lazily looked at me.

"Come here." I whispered gently.

He shook his head nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him, yet not enough for him to notice. "I said come here, Levi."

His silver eyes widened at the command. Surely he could smell my dominance growing stronger. Glancing at my awaiting hand, he hesitated a short moment before dropping all defenses. I smirked to myself at that. Still to this day it amazes me in knowing that it never did take much to make him bend to my will.

With a stern look and the right tone of voice, Levi caved in. Always.

Such a good omega.

Taking my hand in his, I helped him scoot closer to me until he was close enough, tossing a leg over my own and perching himself comfortably in my lap. I smiled as his hands braced my shoulders and his smaller thighs cradled mine. 

Neither one of spoke for several moments. Only admiring while staring in each others eyes. It was almost scary how small and so very delicate he looked next to me. Though Levi was able to fend for himself, the internal instinct to protect my mate was overpowering.

No one laid a finger on my omega.

Leaning in closer, I nuzzled my face in his ebony hair. "I know you don't like it when I call you beautiful, but I do mean it Levi. You're so very lovely. I love looking at you."

Though I couldn't see his entire face, I could feel his glare boring into the side of my face. I could tell that Levi wanted to disagree. Being the stubborn man he was, there was no doubt that he wanted to say some snarky remark and have my words backfire against me, but instead, choosing to be obedient to his alpha, I watched as he bit his lip nervously, nodding his head once before leaning back in to rest his head upon my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the cute display. 

Turning my face into his hair once more, a whispered chuckle passed my lips as I lazily trailed them over the sensitive skin of his ears and not stopping until reaching the place he loved most. The delicious scent glad located shortly below his ear was drawing me in. My mouth began to water, like a carnivore craving fresh meat, at the high pitched moans spilling from my lovers lips as I licked and teased the swollen gland with my tongue.

I could feel his legs tense, his toes curling and digging into the fabric of my jeans.

"Nnngh...Erwin...hah..."

His desperate sounds edged me on. I wanted to hear more.

Pulling away, Levi cupped my jaw with both hands, forcing my head up towards him so that he capture my lips with his. I mewl at the warm feeling. His mouth was so hot upon mine. His long fingers wrapped a little too tightly in my hair as he devoured my kisses hungerly. 

The air around us was starting to grow heavy. The heavy and musky scent of Levi's arousal hit me, striking my senses like a whirlwind. There was no mistaking it. Levi was aroused. His voice cracking as he whined for more.

Even if Levi wanted to stop now, his body would've rejected that option completely. In the state of arousal his trembling body shamelessly revealed too much. And me, being the good alpha I was, I'd gladly aid my omega and be of assistance to his needs.

Though at times like this, Levi required much care. I needed to be extra cautious. He was carrying our babe after all.

Pulling my bottom lip between his teeth, Levi mewled as his hips unconsciously rocked against me. He could tell I was deep in thought and so he was trying to distract me. 

"Focus on me, Erwin." He panted before taking my mouth hostage once more.

Pulling him closer, I managed to break the possessive kiss by trailing my way down the glorious and mouth watering skin of his neck with lazy licks here and there. Giving him a moment to catch his breath, I took notice that the only sounds traveling through our small home was our heavy breathing, slopping kisses, shifting of clothing and heavy moans. Levi's moans especially, with his head tilted back, neck fully exposed to for me to take.

Deep within my throat, a low groan made it's way passed my lips as I continued to suckle at Levi's neck. His hips rocking against me as I feasted on his tasty flesh. I wasn't sure how much more of this foreplay I could take. My cock was screaming for release and having Levi grinding and mewling against me wasn't helping my case either.

"Levi...baby..." Tracing his petite form like fine china, I allowed my hands the pleasure of gliding down his sides, across the small of his back and over his tiny waist to hold him still in place.

Instantly he reacted. Pulling back to peer at me.

"Hnnn... Er-win! Why are you stopping!?"

"We need to slow down, love. I don't want to hurt you." I said brushing his hair away from his flushed cheeks.

Levi frowned and snapped at my fingers. "You're kidding me, right?" I frowned lightly, saying nothing as I moved to cup his face once more. "Tch. Fuck this." He cursed pulling away.

Fearing that he got the wrong impression, I leaned forward trying to reach for him only to have my hands slapped away. It took me a moment to catch on, but once Levi managed to carefully slip to his knees between my legs, I was rendered speechless. The sight alone had my mind screaming 'HELL YES!'. 

Good god, I was blessed with such a glorious image. Levi on his knees carrying my child and wanting nothing more than to please his alpha, was magnanimous. I swear this man was a saint.

Feeling his small hands nudging my knees apart to make room, I leaned back against the sofa once more and happily watched as Levi tenderly placed a soft kiss on each knee before running both hands teasingly up and down my inner thighs. I licked my lips at the warm touch, fighting back the urge to moan. Each time his tenacious little hands came too close to my confined and swollen dick, my thigh muscles twitched beneath him.

"Levi..."

His silver eyes, dark and filled with lust, snapped up to meet my gaze.

"Tell me what you want, Erwin."

Tossing my head back with a pitiful groan, I clenched both fists at me sides resisting the urge to grab him and force him down on me. He was teasing me all right and he knew damn well he was good at it too.

"Levi, don't do this to me now...just...ugh just..."

"Just what, Erwin?" Levi smirked, using his pointer finger to tease and trace the outline of my cock through my tight jeans.

I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut. At times like this, it really wasn't the best idea to play with fire. Teasing an aroused alpha was a dangerous game.

"Levi. Stop messing around."

"But I thought you wanted me to make you feel good, Commander?"

Christ, not with the labels again. Levi knows how freaking turned on I always got when he calls me commander.  
I tried to fight it, but the temptation was too much. Perhaps I'm not as strong as l like to believe I am. I was done playing games. Just as I was about to lean forward and yank his small and sexy little ass back into my lap so that he could ride me into an oblivion, Levi chose the exact same moment to lick his lips, lean forward, and latched his teeth over the taut bulge between my legs.

"Gah!"

I must've looked so ridiculous with the way my arms flailed about. That was totally unexpected, but heavens did it feel good. Not that I'd ever say this to him out loud, but I swear to the gods above that his mouth was made for my cock. It felt so right nuzzled against me. Shaped to perfection. His small and thin lips with a hint of teeth mouthed me gently, his hot breath grazing the damp material causing me to hiss.

Acting upon instinct, I leaned back as my thighs parted further, inviting him in.  
Feeling his small hands tightening their grip on my thighs, I watched in a daze as Levi closed his hungry eyes. A deep and sexy moan vibrating in his throat had my cock twitching as those wicked lips continued to hungerly mouth, lick and taste my manhood.

"Mmm...hnng...Erwin...does it feel good...Commander?

A low groan was the only response I could muster. Being at a loss for words, captivated and hypnotized by his ministrations, there was no way I could verbally answer him. Christ, he was so good at this. And to think, I didn't even have my pants undone yet. 

My body trembled as Levi opened his mouth wider, taking more of me into that warm cavern.

"Hnn..Levi!"

Searching anywhere I could around me for any kind of leverage, my hands then settled on the backside of the sofa while my head fell back to stare at the ceiling. Hearing my omega's satisfied mewls in pleasing his alpha, my eyes fell shut in awe as I focused on remarkable sensation he provided between my thighs. Biting my lip, I tightened my grip on the sofa behind me while surrendering myself to him entirely. 

I didn't even notice I was rocking my hips into his face until he reached for the waist band of my pants. My heart pounding erratically as his sly fingers unhooked the button with ease.

When our eyes met, Levi was smiling at me. He looked so handsome that it had my heart doing back flips. It was a rare thing, but that charming smile of his was very contagious. I wished he'd do it more often. 

Reaching down to cup his cheek, I returned the gentle smile.

"I love you, Levi."

His eyes flashed with satisfaction. Turning his head into my hand, he placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. "Love you too, Erwin."

Then I kissed him.  
His hands startled me a bit as they resumed their previous task upon unbuckling my jeans.

"Mmm Erwin, you ready for-!"

Knock knock knock!

The sudden sound coming from the front door had us jump apart, our eyes taking each other in. The look on Levi's face clearly said he's pissed about the rude disruption.

"Who the fuck is it?" He hissed at me as if I knew who it was.

"I don't know, dear. Just stay right here, I'll get the door."

Levi crossed his arms, grumbling incoherently as I leaned down to peck the top of his head. "It's ok, love." 

Knock knock knock!

"Commander Erwin, it's Commander Pixis. I need to speak with you."

"Just a moment, sir!" I called while glancing at my lover. Levi only tch'd and shoo'd me away. Great now he probably thinks I'm bringing more work home with me. As if he doesn't hate me enough already.

Sighing to myself, I stood up and quickly adjusted myself before making my way to the front door. Stealing one last glace at my omega from over my shoulder, I fixed my hair the best I could before opening the door to find Pixis standing outside in uniform.

"Hello, sir. Forgive me I was momentarily indisposed."

Pixis only waved his hand in dismissle. "No problem, Commander. I do however have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Bringing a hand his chin with a pause, he tossed a quick glace over my shoulder. "May I speak with you outside?"

I narrowed my eyes at the gesture. Though he meant no harm by it, I didn't like other alpha's laying eyes on my omega, especially when his heavy scent still remained clear as day.

I wanted to make some excuse as to why I couldn't visit, but instead I found myself nodding my head in approval and stepping outside "Levi I'll be just a moment." I called before shutting the door behind me.

Looking back at him, I offered a quick salute. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pixis eyed me shortly before closing his eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but he looked bothered. Only now did I dread to find out as to why. Hopefully Levi's scent wasn't a disturbance.

"I need you to come with me." Was all he said before turning to walk away.

I sighed in defeat, turning my head at the door behind me as I lightly rested a palm on the hard surface. Levi was gonna be so angry with me.

"Forgive me, Levi. I shall return soon. " I whispered.

Then I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was truly going to be the death of me. Bringing my hand up to brush his hair away from his face, I kissed his cheek and managed to make one last attempt. Maybe I could convince him to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3.  
> Took me long enough. Damn.
> 
> Any errors I'll fix tomorrow after work. Took me all day to finish this shitty chapter. Ugh it really sucks.

Upon arriving home later that night, Levi was found fast asleep in our shared bed. I sighed in relief knowing he was out cold. Not that I expected him to wait up for me. As much as I missed his presence, he needed to rest. Carrying a child certainly was no easy task. And to be completely honest, I really didn't think I could handle anymore interrogations for one night. I was exhausted.

Taking a moment to run my hands over my face and through my hair, I quietly made my way around while removing my boots and shirt and carefully setting them aside. I knew how Levi would get when I maneuvered around mindlessly. He often called it being reckless. My little lector he was. 

Oh how I was madly in love with him.

Approaching closer, I gently took a seat next to his sleeping form. The movement causing his body to shift slightly my way. I shook my head with a slight scoff. Of course. Leave it to Levi, my petite lover, to somehow manage to take up a entire bed to himself. I chuckled to myself at the amusing thought. Taking the time to admire the image before me, I couldn't fight the twitch at the corner of my lips at the small bundle wrapped snugly beneath the blankets. 

He was so damn perfect.  
I wanted to kiss him.  
Startled, I heard soft whimper from beside me. My eyes moving quickly to his face, or rather the mop of ebony hair appearing from under the blanket.

"Hn...Er...win?"

Leaning over, I brushed my fingers through his hair and kissed the hint of his widows peak. "I'm here, Levi."

"Mm." Levi shifted so that he laid comfortably on his back. His head being the only visible part of him, tilted towards me seeking my touch. "Where did you go earlier?"

Cupping the side of his small face, I brushed my thumb over his thin lips. "Ah, please do forgive me, love. Pixis had an urgent matter to discuss."

Levi nodded and opened his silver eyes to look up at me. "You left me." he whispered wistfully.

My breath caught in my throat at his words. My heart skipping several beats at the expression he wore. He looked so withdrawn, so down. Bringing both hands to cup his face, I towered over him and kissed his lips gently. I was quite taken aback by his response. Surely I expected a few harsh words and possibly another kick in the gut, but not this. Never this. It pained me to see him so out of character. Something had to be wrong.

"I'm very sorry, Levi. It was not my intention to leave you at such a short notice. Forgive me dearest, but it is my job to be Commander Pixis's second in command. It's my duty to be present when he requests for me."

Levi nodded and turned his face away with a sigh. "Is it also not your duty to provide to your omega's needs?"

"Levi..."

"I know, Erwin. You don't need to lecture me every time."

I sighed and laid myself next to his smaller form. Pressing my forehead against his neck and shoulder, I whispered a quiet "Forgive me." and took a deep breath while inhaling his lovely and unique scent. A scent just for me to selfishly devour. Just for me to treasure.  
The comfortable silence between us soothed my weary head. Levi's heartbeat thumping softly beneath my open palm, a smile growing on my lips. Moments like this is what I appreciated most. With Levi, I was home. I wanted to stay this way forever. Closing my eyes, I kissed his shoulder tenderly. I wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as it presented itself.

"I love you." I whispered as his fingers found their way into my hair.

"Che, you're such a sap."

"Yea..." I smiled nuzzling the warm skin of his neck. "Mm you smell so nice, my love"

A smack to the head was the only response I got before Levi spoke. "What's gotten into you? You're being so creepily adorable."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. My head then falling back with laughter. Levi was just too damn cute. "But you do smell nice." I said kissing his lips briefly.

"You always say that." he scoffed before giving me a quick peck in return.

"And it's the truth every time."

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from my hair. I forced myself no to pout at the missing touch.

"I could probably go days without bathing and you'd still say I smell nice."

"Care to give it a try?"

"Fuck no! That's disgusting." My lover grumbled. "You're disgusting."

I chuckled once more and wiggled my way higher in bed so that my head rested on top of his dark locks, my arms pulling him closer to me, his backside pressed snugly against my chest. "It's just me saying that I love you know matter what you look like, or smell like for the matter. I'll always love you, Levi."  
Holding him tighter against me, I planted tiny kisses behind his flushed ear. 

'Was he blushing?' I thought licking my lips with a smile. 

Lifting my head up to peak at his face, I noticed his eyes were closed, his cheeks tinted red, and his petal pink lips parted slightly. He looked so beautiful. I was slightly surprised. The rosy tint that appeared on Levi's face during our throes of passion, I found to be very endearing. It was a part of him that only I ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was mine. My everything. 

Oh how I missed becoming one with my omega. Way too often I found myself craving his warmth. The animalistic part of me yearning to be buried so deep inside.  
I growled deep in my throat.

Taking in his heady scent, I sniffed the air around us. Taking note that Levi's body temperature felt significantly warmer. I found it bizarre, but I honestly couldn't tell if Levi was aroused or under the weather kind of feverish. His scent was strong, but it gave no indication of either. Resting a palm over his rounded stomach I ran my tongue over the sensitive gland beneath his jaw. My lips latching onto the pale skin and sucking gently.

"Nnnn..."

I repeated the action once more and this time Levi gave a distressing whine. I quickly stopped my ministrations and pushed myself closer to him. My alpha senses acting in a way of sheltering and protecting my mate. "Levi, are you feeling ok?" I asked murmuring against his flesh. Goosebumps rising on the smooth surface as my breath caressed him.

Levi only nodded, taking me by surprise when he reached one arm up over his shoulder to wrap around my neck, back arching and pressing himself back against my groin. A breathless yet content sigh slipped past his parted lips as he rolled his hips against me once more. My body tensed instantly, my reflexes kicking in as my hands moved to grip his small hips. On instinct I unconsciously pulled him closer and much more firmly against me. 

"Ahh...Levi...are you...?"

"Nn...yes..."

"Levi..." I kissed his lips, savoring his succulent flavor before moving to nibble at his ear gently.

"Erwin..." 

God the sound of my name on his lips. I rocked my hips forward. My desire for him flourishing.

"It hurts... Erwin..." 

Right way, I was on full alert. I pushed myself up on one elbow and pressed my free hand to he forehead. A thin layer of sweat now making itself known above his brow. Quickly yet as gently as possible, I gripped his jaw and turned his head to face me. His eyes glazed with fever.

"Levi, baby, what's wrong? What's hurting, do I need to get you a doctor? Is it the baby?"

My flushed omega only shook his head within my hold. His eyes closing slowly as he dipped his head down to capture two of my fingers in his mouth. I fought back the urge to moan as his hot breath and moist tongue slithered over my skin.

"I need you."

He certainly wasn't making this any easier. "Tell me what is hurting you, love?" I asked trying hard not to get distracted by his skillful tongue.

"Nnnnn...I don't know...I just...please Erwin."

"Levi..."

"Erwin, please!"

I sighed and kissed the bare shoulder peaking out from under his over sized sleep shirt."We can't Levi, we have to be careful with the baby."

He pulled my hand away from his mouth, moving to place it over his swelling stomach. His face flushed with arousal. "But I'm so fucking horny right now..." He mewled licking his lips. Having him persistently pressing himself down against me, I also began finding it harder to remain bold. 

Levi was truly going to be the death of me. Bringing my hand up to brush his hair away from his face, I kissed his cheek and managed to make one last attempt. Maybe I could convince him to change his mind.

"Levi, you and I both agreed no sex-"

"Erwin fucking Smith! You did this to me! So help me god, take responsibility and fuck me you big oaf!"

I definitely wasn't expecting that. Our gazes remained locked and I was both stunned and impressed by his demeanor. Levi was always a feisty one and the look in his eye clearly said he refused to back down. 

In this very moment, I could no longer deny him. 

Leaning down to capture his lips with mine, Levi moaned as resumed his rocking motions. With his rhythmic movements against my groin, the front of my pants began to grow heavily damp with his fluids and damn was it was heavenly. Levi was known to always produce heavily fluids when he was aroused but I couldn't fight the small voice in the back of my mind that something was off. Somehow, this felt slightly different. A deep part of me was concerned of how much moisture was actually there, but then feeling the sticky warmth against me in a teasing manor, completely disrupted my thought process. His musky aroma filling the air and causing me to salivate like a wild animal in heat. My fangs begging to sink into his pale and warm skin.

"Hnnnn....Erwin...touch me...."

Levi's voice, hungry with desire for his alpha had me captivated. I was admitting defeat. I was no longer in control of myself. Reaching down beneath the covers to cup Levi's ass, his breath hitched as he greedily rocked back into my touch. God he was so wet. I noted too that he was not wearing bottoms indicating too as to why it could be another reason as to why the sheets have become soaked around his hips.

"You're really anxious tonight." I murmured tasting his skin. Shifting direction, slowly and very carefully I began to run two of my fingers teasingly back and forth over his eager opening. I smiled in triumph when Levi mewled, once again rocking himself back against my touch. "Mm... Levi."

I wanted him so bad. The final thread breaking it's hold.

Just as I dipped two fingers inside, Levi growled and reached back to grip my hair. Yanking me down so that he could breath in my ear. "No fingers. Remove your pants and don't move."

I was taken aback by his command, but I didn't hesitate to obey. Reaching down to quickly undue my buckles, with many failed attempts, I finally managed to free myself of my confines and once again carelessly tossed my pants aside before moving back behind him. Levi could scold me later.

"Good. Now don't move."

I nodded calmly while swallowing the lump in my throat. With curious eyes, I watched as Levi lifted his night shirt over his head and carefully set it aside. He kissed my lips quick and hard before resuming his previous position and pressing his backside against my chest. My heart was beating so loudly I was almost positive that Levi could feel it pounding between his fine shoulder blades.

Suddenly, an extreme and tight warmth slowly began to envelope my desperate need. The pressure was so good that I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't cry out. Instead a small grunt made it's way through as I listened to Levi's increase in breathing. His small body still slowly and carefully descending it way down my hard length. It was such a remarkable feeling. I was desperate for more. My hands clenched at my sides, fighting the urge to grab him and slam myself into that delicious and moist warmth.

Groaning low, I closed my eyes as I tried so hard not to move, giving Levi time to adjust to my large size. It's defiantly been a while since we've had intercourse and so of course he needed some more time to adjust.  
It didn't take long, but with a few more tiny thrusts of Levi's hips, a high pitched whine bubbled passed his lips once he was fully seated. I bit back a moan of my own as his warmth consumed me entirely. I sighed in contentment while feeling his walls quivering in anticipation. Patiently, we both waited for his signal. 

Reaching back once more, Levi once again wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down for a sloppy kiss. My lips tangled with his, his mouth swallowing all my desperate sounds once he began to move. It felt so good to be inside my omega once again. It was everything and so much more to be able to be this close to him. To be able to feel him with life growing inside his womb. Levi was so beautiful, the very thought could easily make me weep right now.

I pulled away momentarily to trail greedy kisses over his neck and jaw. Levi panted heavily as I took my time tasting his warm skin. His chest heaving up and down. His small hand tightening its hold in my hair as I recaptured his swollen lips in a desperate kiss.

"Nuu...hhnngh."

Levi's moans began to increase in volume as his hips continued to rock back and forth. My breath hitching as I felt my slippery length slide easily in and out of him. It was a battle itself, struggling to remain still while my lover fucked me so deliciously. This was Levi's doing after all and so I had no choice but to move at his pace. This time he was in control and selfishly I loved every second of it.

It felt so good. This was my definition of heaven.

Unclenching my fist, I finally found the courage to reach out and firmly plant my hands over my omega's swaying hips. The movements beneath my touch flexed and unflexed as Levi continued to rock back and forth on my cock.

"Mmm...nnnngh... Er-win.."

Pulling him closer, I opened my mouth and kissed him harder.

"Hnn... ahh... fuck... so good....Er...win...ah!"

I swear his moans were testing me. The beautiful sounds falling passed his lips was making it harder and harder for me to hold back. I ended up reacting without thinking. Without notice, my hips moved on their own accord, rocking forward and pushing myself deeper inside. Levi roughly broke our kiss, gasping in slight discomfort. 

"Ahh, fuck Erwin...I said don't move!"

Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? Mentally I slapped myself for my idiocy. "Forgive me, Levi...hnnn.... it's just... you feel so good..."

Levi sighed and kissed my lips. "Stay still."

I whined pathetically at the command. Though I was told from the beginning it was still hard to obey. Levi was just too divine. A beautiful angel. I wanted to hold him close to me forever.  
With one last kiss, Levi licked his lips and resumed his task. His moans and groans even louder than before. His heavy and hot breaths of air brushing relentlessly across the flushed skin of my sensitive ears.

"Hnnn...Erwin...ahh Erwin!"

Tightening my grip on his small waist, I closed my eyes taking a good wiff of his musky scent before crashing down and latching my mouth upon my omega's delicate scent gland. Levi's entire body instantly tensed. With one last thrust against my cock, the precise hit to his prostate had his back arching, walls tightening, lips parting and breath catching as he shouted my name upon reaching his climax and spilling his load.

Yanking his head up for a long and hungry kiss, I moaned into his mouth as I soon followed suite and released my essence deep inside my silver eyed lover. Levi sighed at the warm filling painting him inside. Licking my lips, Levi was the one to break the kiss first as he panted for breath.

"Are you ok, dear?" I asked breathing against his hair. My hands brushing gently over his swollen abdomen lovingly.  
Levi only nodded breathlessly. He was remained speechless as he was still coming down from his high. I smiled in contentment and buried my nose deeper into his damp hair. I don't know how he managed to do it, but every time, even after all our rough housing activities, Levi always managed to smell so delicious. His body, too, always radiating a pleasant warmth as my body remained connected deep within my lovers body. 

It felt so good to be here. I was so damn happy right now that I couldn't stop smiling.  
Levi was mine. My everything. My utopia.  
If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

After several silent minutes went by, I kissed his neck once more before pulling him closer. Our breaths began evening out and our beating hearts slowing down to their normal paces. Kissing the top of Levi's head, I whispered gently in his ear in kind reassurance before I slowly eased my way out of his heated entrance. A soft sound spilling from his lips at the familiar emptiness.

Looking down to where our bodies were joined moments ago, I blushed very slightly as I watched my essence leaking from his quivering entrance. Suddenly, I was struck with the sudden desire to taste him. My beautiful omega. I wanted to hear him sing once more. Kissing the back of his neck, I slowly took my time tasting every inch of skin as I made my way down his narrow backside. My hands tracing his skin delicately, following the path of my lips as I trailed even lower.

"Erwin, what are you doing?"

I chuckled and licked and small dimples of his lower back, my hands cupping his cheeks.

"I want to taste you, love. Let me indulge in the moment."

"Erwin...no..."

"Shh...just relax, love."

Levi sighed and shied his face away as I slowly pushed his legs further apart. Kissing his inner thighs tenderly, I smiled and stole one last glance at my lover's face before dipping my head down to taste him.  
Levi was absolutely the most stunning creature. I was permanently hooked.  
My Levi.   
... ..  
..  
"You're leaving again?"

I frowned lightly and walked over to bed to capture Levi's smaller hands with my own.

"Yes, dear. But I promise today will be the last day. I requested a two week vacation so that I can there with you when you have the baby." I kissed each of his dainty fingers as I spoke.

Levi nodded silently and turned his head away.

"Hey." I reached one hand up and cup his cheek. "I love you. I promise I'll be back soon. Be happy, dear. We're having a baby in several days."

Levi turned his head to look me in the eye. A tiny smile graced his lips. He still didn't speak, but it was a huge relief in knowing I got him to smile. I always managed to feel some sort of accomplishment in doing so. It was one of those rare smiles of his that I adored so much. Leaning up, I murmured a soft 'I love you' in his ear before capturing his pink lips with mine. I kissed him slowly, taking my time to enjoy the sensation before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'll be home soon." I smiled.

"Ok, Erwin."

Stealing one last kiss, I brushed a hand through his silky hair and leaned down to place soft kiss to his rounded stomach as well.

"I love you, Levi."

"Love you too, Erwin."

His smile was the last thing I saw before making my way out the door.  
...  
...  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had to be some good before the bad things happened. Get ready guys, next chapter is where it all happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys you can also find me on ff.net but there is where you'll find my Durarara work. Here is where I'll post my snk works.
> 
> Link here.  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/5739261/HateMe-BreakMe


End file.
